Drake We Are Leaving! Aliens
by missfae
Summary: When he heard those words, he gave up.


Title: Drake We Are Leaving…

Author: missfae

Email: http://missfaeagain. to archive: yes

Fandom(s): Aliens

Genre (general, hetero or slash) slash

Pairing/Characters: Cpl. Hicks/ Pvt. Drake (Riggs)

Rating: FRM for language and non-graphic m/m sex

Summary: When he heard those words, he gave up

Warnings: AU, established couple

Notes: Why does Hicks yell this? If you watch the movie and I have countless times, Hick's yells it as Ripley arrives with the APC vehicle to get them out of the colony. Both Drake and Vasquez are still fighting the Aliens but Hicks only yells this to Drake. Since he only yells this to Drake, I have the feeling that there's more than soldierly concerns going on. Why? Because as the creator of this universe, I can do stuff like that. Beside, this is just another example of my twisted imagination… I am watching _Aliens_ as I type this…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Love 'em, wish I did but...

Acknowledgments: thanks to ulyferal who encouraged me to go onto other boards and post…and thanks to my wonderful beta as always…

I wake up in a shitload of pain. The burn of the acid and being stuck against this fucking wall is not doing a lot to improve my disposition–that and knowing what is to come. So, with what I know will soon be my last hours, I begin to mentally run through the list of people that I will curse with my dying breath.

First I curse "The Company", Weyland Yutani, for sending those colonists to this godforsaken place. Then I curse those damned executives who thought they knew everything but didn't see fit to get off their butts to join us on this oh -so -safe expedition. Next I curse Gorman, second, combat drop… shitttt… he was a pansy and ass-kisser of the worst kind. How did he get this command any way? I mean, whose dick did he swing from to get this job? But I can't curse those brave Marines who are hanging here with me in this sticky mess awaiting the same fate that the poor colonists are suffering. Wierzbowski, Crowe and Dietrich are all out of it but the Sarge… the Sarge turns and looks at me and although he tries to smile bravely, I can see the sense of betrayal and outrage burning in his flashing eyes.

Next I curse those who got away, Ripley, Gorman… again, Burke, Vasquez even though she was my best bud. Why them and not me? Then Burke, I cursed him before but I'll do it again for downplaying the importance of the information that Ripley gave us. He was part of the company and somehow I think he knew… he knew… Finally and most loudly, I curse Cpl. Dwayne Hicks! Why? Because he left me! We were always taught, hell it was drilled into us, "Never leave a man behind." But when he yelled those words, "Drake we are leaving!" Although, I hang here waiting to be implanted, in truth I died when Hicks uttered those words because he shattered my heart and my spirit. Because he not only left a man behind, he left his lover.

"Damn this is not the way I wanted to end my life." I grouse to the Sarge who just grunts in agreement and wishes he had a cigar. I complain a bit more and curse god and man before I become quiet and remember my last week.

Flashback

_All week long, __Hicks __had had a bad feeling. __He didn't__ know what it was but I do remember __his__mother saying that __he__had the gift of second sight. Well slightly– got it from __his__grandmother. If __he'd __been a girl it would've been stronger. Anyway… I was with Vasquez running laps when I saw him stretching getting ready to work out with Crowe. I enjoyed working out with Vasquez because she was a bad__-assed Marine. Plus, it didn't hurt that the others thought that we had something going on, it kept their minds off the truth._

_Vasquez and I continued to jog around the track while watching Crowe and Hicks practice hand to hand combat moves. We'd gone around four times __without anything__ beyond the initial acknowledgement from the other two. But on the fifth lap, Hicks sent Crowe to the ground with a hip toss and as he straightened I saw the index and middle finger of his right hand cover his left eye. The movement was so quick that if one didn't know what to look for it would have been missed. But I was watching him and I knew what to look for. Vasquez saw it too and turning to me with a grin leaned in and whispered,_

_"Alguien se hace jodido en el colchón esta noche."_

_"Hey!" I feigned shock, "Is that the mouth you kiss your momma with?"_

_"No." She replied with a smirk, "It's the mouth I go down on my man's __pene with."_

_"You're a __puta, you know that right?"_

_"And you're a queer."_

_We went on like that for the duration of our run but my mind was already on that night._

Present

I hiss in pain from my burns and renew my struggles, hoping for a weakness in the… what is this? Webbing? But it holds fast… pausing my mind drifts back to that night.

Flashback

_As I walked up to and knocked on Hick's door, I got that same nervous excitement that I always got before seeing him. But why should I be nervous? I mean it was nothing out of the ordinary, right? Despite the signal, we were just two friends getting together for a beer or something. We just wanted to keep it between the two of us. You know… didn't want anyone inviting themselves along. Yeah, right. Finally, I heard the lock disengage and a quiet,_

_"Come in."_

_I let myself into the house and barely had the door shut when I was shoved against it. I felt a hard body pressed flushed against my back and I heard the whispered command,_

_"Lock it __Drake__."_

_And I__ just had time to lock the door before he flipped me around and took my mouth in a deep__ rough kiss. I could feel his need as he pressed me back into the door and when he finally released me lips I panted,_

_"Is that your twelve gauge or are you happy to see me?"_

_"Shut up, __Drake __and kiss me." he ordered and what could I do but comply._

_An hour later, he shouted, "__Damn__" as I felt his seed fill me. A minute later I shouted, "Fuck!" and came all over his fist as he jerked me off. Afterwards, he lay panting on my back and when my shaking arms could not support both our weights__, I__ collapsed onto the bed. _

_"Dwayne…" I groaned and pushed up a little letting him know that he was too heavy and that I wanted him to move off me. I felt him pull out and hissed at the expected pain. Turning to face me he pulled me into his arms and instead of going to sleep he began to speak._

_"Do you believe in premonitions?" he asked._

_I shrugged as well as I could, "Depends." I said._

_"On what?"_

_"If I come out alive or not." _

_I meant it as a joke but I became concerned when I felt his arms tighten around me._

_"Dwayne?"_

_"__Drake__… I've got a bad feeling about this mission." _

_I started to chuckle but it died in my throat as he sat up and roughly pushed me away. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up and strolling over to the dresser retrieved his pack of smokes and shook one out. I remained quiet as I watched him light one and take a deep drag. Finally I spoke,_

_"Dwayne, someone is always getting a bad feeling before a mission. I mean… __its__ par for the course…"_

_"Not. Like. This." he cut me off savagely, grinding out his cigarette. "Never like this." He began pacing the room, swinging his arms as he spoke, "This mission is different. I can feel it in my gut and my gut is never wrong. This is fucked up! This whole situation is fucked up."_

_"Dwayne please…"_

_"__Drake__." he said as he crossed back and gripped my shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, "We're not going to make it out this time."_

_ I shuddered and he pulled me into his arms. "I love you."_

_Then I became scared. Neither of us had ever spoken those words. We knew what we felt was more than sex but to actually say the words…. _

_"Dwayne."_

_"Hey." He grinned down at me. "You don't have to say it back. I've just wanted you to know."_

_I nodded and he pulled me close again._

_"Make love to me." I mumbled and I captured his lips in mine._

_The next day as I entered the hyper__sleep chamber my ass was sore, but it was the good sore that reminded me that I was alive. As we moved to our assigned chambers I had to pass Dwayne and looking around to be sure that no one was near I whispered in his ear,_

_"I love you too."_

_His head lifted enough for me to see his smile and as I entered my chamber, I knew that I had a matching smile on my lips._

_After we woke up from our "sleep" Dwayne and I didn't have any__time to speak or interact as we prepared for our drop. He spent the time going over the mission with Sarge while Vasquez and I kept each other company._

I look up just in time to see on of the pods open and I begin to twist and curse more vehemently as I flash through the last hours of my life…

_…entering the APC…rolling onto the transport…sneaking a look at Dwayne to discover that he was sneaking a look at me…combat drop… leaving the ship… entering the compound…_

Oh god, I see a leg sneaking over the side of the pod lip.

_…searching the area… seeing the flash as something runs past… finding the little girl, Newt… going back in…_

The thing is pulling itself out of the pod.

_…being told to pull our ammo… thank you Vasquez for your extra clip…heading deeper into the compound… finding the survivor… seeing the creature burst out of her chest… the attack…_

NO! It's getting ready to leap.

_Crowe is down… Dietrich…Frost… Sarge…Wierzbowski…then Vasquez yells,_

_**"Let**__**'**__**s rock!"**_

_…firing… running… I see Dwayne__'__s wild eyes staring at me as he helps an injured __Hudson__… the APC… gotta go around… a creature off to the side… _

_"__Drake__… we are leaving!"_

_… I shoot… he sprays me with acid…_

God! IT LEAPS!!!!

**Hope you enjoyed this… comments welcome…**


End file.
